


more, gimme more, gimme more

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be just smut, but the little fluff monster inside of me made me add fluff. if you like it, thank me. if you don't, blame justanotherpunk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	more, gimme more, gimme more

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just smut, but the little fluff monster inside of me made me add fluff. if you like it, thank me. if you don't, blame justanotherpunk.

They're stripping now, nothing particularly sexy about it, but they're naked and kissing and it's absolutely amazing.  
  
Josh is on top of Tyler, kissing him hard and quick. He's running his hands over Tyler's skin, and they're both getting harder by the second. Josh can feel Tyler start to shake beneath him.  
  
"C'mon, fingers," Tyler gasps between kisses. Josh reaches for the lube blindly, not breaking their kisses. He slicks up his fingers, and Tyler groans as Josh slides a finger in.  
  
"Good?" Josh murmurs.  
  
"Good," Tyler moans into his mouth. Josh adds another finger, and Tyler bucks up with pleased yelp. "God!"  
  
Josh scissors his fingers, and Tyler's not even trying to stop his moans anymore, just bearing down on the two fingers inside of him. It would probably be embarrassing if Tyler could think clearly.  
  
"More, come on," Tyler demands, and Josh slides two more fingers in. It's a little too much, just enough to hurt slightly, and it's sharp and goes straight to Tyler's dick.  
  
"Good?" Josh says with a smirk, because that bastard knows exactly what just a little bit of pain does to Tyler. He demonstrates this by leaning in and nipping Tyler's neck.  
  
"Oh, God," Tyler groans, doing his best to glare at Josh. "Please, just-" He's cut off by Josh's fingers hitting his prostate.  
  
"Just what?" Josh murmurs, rubbing his fingers over Tyler's prostate again.  
  
"Fuck-" Tyler gasps. He wants to jerk himself off, he wants to come, but he's pretty sure Josh wouldn't be too pleased if he did that.  
  
"Fuck? Fuck who?"  
  
"Fuck me, you douchebag," Tyler gasps as Josh simultaneously rubs his prostate and digs fingernails into the skin of Tyler's thigh.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," Josh says primly, as though he doesn't have four fingers up another man's ass.  
  
"You fucker," Tyler grunts as Josh pulls his fingers out. Josh slides a condom on with practiced ease before slicking himself and settling over Tyler.  
  
"Ready?" Josh asks. Tyler nods, and Josh thrusts in.  
  
They fall into an easy rhythm, comfortingly familiar. Tyler likes that they've done this enough that they know exactly how they fit in with each other, how to make each other scream. Tyler knows how to make Josh whimper just by sucking bruises in the side of his neck. Josh knows how to reduce Tyler to tears just by a few minutes of intense rimming.  
  
"You feel so good," Josh groans, face right above Tyler's. Tyler takes advantage of his position and pulls Josh down just enough so that their lips touch.  
  
"Oh, god," Tyler says as Josh's hand moves down to jerk him off. He groans, throwing an arm over his face.  
  
"Stop that," Josh complains, moving his arm. "I want to see you."  
  
"Sap," Tyler mutters. He wraps his legs around Josh's waist, pulling him closer. "C'mon, harder."  
  
"Yes, sir," Josh says. Tyler's hips are currently bucking up into his hand, and Josh's thrusts are getting more and more erratic.  
  
Tyler's whimpering as Josh's hand jacks him faster and harder. Josh thrusts hard as he bites Tyler's neck, and Tyler comes all over his stomach.  
  
"Getting close," Josh grunts into Tyler's ear. Tyler responds kissing Josh's neck hard, hard enough to leave bruises. Josh groans, stills, and comes.  
  
Josh collapses on top of Tyler, still in Tyler's ass, and it probably should be uncomfortable, but it isn't.  
  
"Good?" Josh asks Tyler, dropping open-mouth kisses against his neck.  
  
"Awesome," Tyler murmurs, yawning. "I'm tired, though."  
  
"What, no pillow talk?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Whisper me more sweet nothings." Josh laughs quietly.  
  
"Cuddling," Tyler offers. "I'm up for cuddling."  
  
Josh smiles, teeth shocking in the dim light. "I think we already are."  
  
"Proper cuddling," Tyler clarifies. "Cuddling in which you get your dick out of my ass and spoon me."  
  
"I like that kind of cuddling," Josh remarks as he pulls out of Tyler and wraps his arm around Tyler's waist.  
  
"So do I," Tyler murmurs as Josh presses a kiss to his cheek. "Good night." 

"Love you," Josh says sleepily. Tyler knew the bastard was tired too. 

"Love you too."


End file.
